The Mysteriuos Returns
by Darkling221
Summary: What happens if you find your parents are alive. All the people you thought dead are alive, including a young black haired girl....
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Return

Two figures walked through the mist, it was a dark night and they a woman and man walked around looking for boy and if she was still alive his sister…

There was a crash and Harry sat up, "What the?" he said as he climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway, he was staying at Grimmauld Place that night before heading off to Godrics Hollow to see his mum and dad's grave.

As he walked down the stairs he heard voices, "Ouch, that was my foot!"

Harry paused, "Hermonie?" he took out his wand and muttered 'lumos' and then saw Ron and Hermonie standing there covered in dust.

"Harry, ruddy good to see you!" Harry looked around and notices a big black shadow, "Hagrid." Harry called he flicked on the lights and noticed that was not all, Mrs and Mr Weasly, Ginny, Remus, Moody, Tonks and the twins.

"What are you all doing here at 3:34…" he stopped, everyone was looking at him, "My birthday?"

Mr Weasly stepped forward, "That too."

"What!" he turned everyone was smiling when Harry noticed a face behind Hagrid. He stepped forward, "Who's this?" He asked, when the person stepped out, he looked, she was about a year younger than him her hair was black, then he looked into her eyes and noticed the face.

"Ring a bell," Mr Weasly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We found her walking Diagon Alley, we knew something was familiar." Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Lily." The girl spoke, she was scarred but smiling. She stepped up, "By the way, Happy Birthday bro." She gave him something, he opened it and saw a photo of his mum, dad, Remus, Sirus, Lupin, Wormtail and a baby Harry in the middle.

"That was two weeks before their death. Four months before their death Lily found out she was pregnant with another child and found out it was going to be a girl."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

This is 2 weeks later 

Harry and Lily walked towards 4 Privet Drive to give Petunia the news, she had a niece.

They knocked at the door and Dudley answered it, "Mum, dad guess who." He turned and Harry followed by Lily walked to the Living Room where Petunia and Vernon sat drinking wine, "Hello Petunia, Vernon." Harry said standing at the door.

"Harry, what are you… who the heck is she?" Vernon asked staring at the black haired girl with her mothers face.

A sniff was heard and Petunia was there crying, "Sh… she …looks just like her …mother." And then she started wailing. Lily walked over and comforted her.

"Petunia, this is my sister, Lily found two weeks ago by my friends, wandering around Diagon Alley." Harry announced.

"But… but how?" Petunia asked, still sniffing.

"I can tell you that." Lily answered. "Four months before my mum and dad were murdered, my mum found out she was pregnant, she was shocked and finally managed to tell dad. After they were murdered they were found by their neighbour, who had heard there screams and ran inside, by then You Know Who had gone and they found Harry and then they realised that Lily was pregnant and they nagged to transfer me to someone else, muggles but… then they were murdered when I was 10 and until 2 months ago I was in an orphanage. "

Vernon stared at her, with the look that someone had had killed his son, dumbfounded, just like everyone else when Lily looked around.

"What?" She finally said. She was interrupted by a screech outside, so she ran out and saw Hedwig sitting on the fence and attached to her leg was a note, "Thanks." Lily said and opened the note.

_Meet me at the park as soon as you can, please_

_Love always_

Lily suddenly felt dizzy, she heard hooves and then fainted.

Harry heard a screech louder than before and ran outside, Hedwig was flying around calling, Harry turned, "Lily!" He ran down the alley and up and down the street. He returned to Petunia whose face was streaming with tears, "Gone." Harry whispered.

"Come in, I'll call the police and we'll have some tea."

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily wiped her eyes and sat up and looked around, she was lying in a bed.

She rubbed her eyes and a person came into view, a woman with red hair and green eyes, "Mum?"

The lady smiled, "My darling." Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around her mum, "Are you real?"

"As real as I'll ever be. Just like your dad." Her mum said.

"Are we awake?" Her dad asked.

"Where are we? I thought your were dead, you can't come back from the…" Lily's eyes were wide.

"Sit down. Number 1 we are staying with Remus and Number 2 we actually put in a deadly coma and then we woke up in a grave, so we used magic in the dead of night to get out of our coffins. So now we have spent the whole time walking at night until we found you two and then reveal we weren't dead." Her mum finished.

There was a knock at the door and a voice, "Can I come in?" Lily got up and bounded to the door, "How long have you known?" she asked him.

"About two days, of course when they arrived they were sick and had a very dangerous fever." Remus smiled joining them all on the bed, he gave Lily and James a cup of tea and (Daughter) Lily some toast.

"Can I go and get my brother?" Lily asked

Her mum nodded, gave Lily some clothes, then left the room.

_10 minutes later_

Lily sat on a broom with directions how to get there and back. She took off, waved then focused on her journey.

After 15 minutes Lily saw Privet Drive come in view and landed in the park, hid the broom and walked to Number 4, knocked, the door opened, "LILY!" was heard as Vernon opened the door and pulled her into a big bear hug, Harry and Petunia were soon in view.

Lily finally was realised, "Are we alone?" was all she asked.

Her brother nodded as Lily pulled them together and whispered the big secret. She stepped back and as she did Petunia fainted and Harry stood there, "Alive!" he gasped. Lily nodded. "One year they've been hunting us.

In 5 minutes Harry in front and Lily on the back they took off waving goodbye and flew back to where they were expected.

"HARRY, MY BABY." Was heard as they land and Lily (his mum) was running towards him, "We never thought we'd find you both. But look it's a miracle."

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! What are you doing here this late?" Hermonie said squealing with his surprise arrival at the Weasly's.

"I have some news." He said trying not to look happy. Crookshanks jumped on his lap as he sat down, purring.

"What is it?" Arthur Weasly asked coming in "Molly, Ginny, Fred, George, we have a visitor." The other Weaslys walked in.

"Harry, excellent to see you." Molly said "Shall …"

"Not now Mum, I can tell we are about to get given some news." Ron snapped.

Harry began as everyone sat down, "Well this morning I took Lilly to see Petunia and Vernon. Well after Lilly told here story Hedwig was outside and Lilly ran out and was given a note, she suddenly then screamed and vanished… I swear… I saw a stag. Then Lilly was gone and …"

"So she's missing, I'll call the Ministry at once…" Molly butted in suddenly in a panic.

"No Molly, it's ok, we found her. She had been visited and taken for 10 minutes." Harry replied.

"By who?" Ginny, Fred and Hermonie asked at once.

"James." He said it in one single word.

"Harry, HARRY are you saying James is ALIVE?" Hermonie screamed, she had started crying along with Ginny and Molly.

"And Lily, my mum Lily." Harry replied smiling, "Come on Lilly wants to see you all again," he headed for the door and opened it, he poked his just as he walked out, "My sister." Then he closed the door and Molly said, "Let's go!"

_10 minutes later_

Harry opened the door and walked in followed by the Weaslys and Hermonie, Lilly ran to them screaming, "Did you hear, what do think?"

James and Lily followed her, James stepped forwards, "Nice to meet you all after a long time." He shook hands with Mr Weasly (quite roughly.) Lily stepped forwards, "So this has been my son's second family. Lily, Lily Potter."

"Come in, REMUS!" James yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." He came down the stairs, "Molly, Arthur and everyone, how are you all! Sorry I look dead, full moon was 3 days ago. Then I had to look after these two." He smiled at James and Lily.

The house elf Jazz stepped forward, "Tea is served."

**To be continued.**

(Note: Lilly is the daughter and Lily is the mum)


	5. Chapter 5

There was a roar of laughter as Remus and James remembered when they were all at Hogwarts when the doorbell rang, Jazz ran to get it and then she came back, "Master, for you." Remus got up and went to the door followed by James and Lily. When they got to the door they heard a shriek, "WORMTAIL, what are you doing here?"

"I… JAMES, LILY… I think I'm going…" he was down. Remus and James carried him in.

Lilly ran in after they laid him on the couch and threw water on his face, "THAT'S LEATHER!" Remus yelled.

Lilly looked at him with a sad puppy face, "I'm sorry Remus."

There was a sigh, "Fine your forgiven." He turned to look at the wet Wormtail, Lilly winked at Ginny.

Wormtail sat up, "James and Lily, your …"

"ALIVE, WE KNOW TRATIOR!" James yelled at him.

"It… wasn't just… just me… Snape helped." Wormtail whispered shaking. "Snape, the one… who murdered Dumbledore?" Remus said shaking his head.

"WHAT!" Lily was sitting up, suddenly she sat down shaking, James walked over to comfort her. There were tears streaming down her face. James got her up and walked out of the room, followed by Lilly and Harry.

_15 minutes later_

Harry and Lilly in the room giggling, "Where's your parents?" Remus asked.

"Doing parent stuff." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Arthur and Molly walked in the room, "Ok, Hermonie and Ginny have their stuff in Lilly's room and Ron is in with Harry, the twins are back at their joke shop and were are in the outhouse." They both said.

The was feet and Hermonie, Ginny and Ron came down the stairs laughing, "Nice picture of um I don't know, you know in the hall." Ron said.

Remus chuckled, "That's James, I did that when in the Christmas hols of the first year."

Lilly looked at Wormtail, "What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"He can stay here for now, later I'll put him in the cupboard." Remus replied, answering Lilly's question.

"Remus can you tell us a story?"

"How about, I'll tell you the story of Lily and James and what Sirus and I did to them." He laughed, then began.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well." Remus began the story.

It was ordinary day of a muggle, but for Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts, the year was about to start.

"_James, Sirius wait up." Remus called running to catch up with his mates, Peter Pedigrew followed. _

_It was the boys seventh year and James had some news, of course when he told everyone they just well…um fainted (badly)_

"_Come again?" Remus asked._

"_I A.M H.E.A.D B.O.Y." James spelt it out. _

"_Lily is going to kill you." The Marauders spun round and Lily's best friend, Kelcy stood there. _

"_That's what I thought" James said looking pale as Kelcy walked through the barricade to Platform 9 ¾._

"_What that Lily is going to kill you?" Sirius asked _

"_Nope, guess again." James said looking even paler._

"_Oh no." squeaked Peter, "She's Head Girl."_

_James nodded, Sirius patted him on the back, "Wow." as he walked through barrier followed by Peter and Lupin._

_James followed, "Wish me luck." He said as he headed for the Head Compartment._

"_Lot's of luck mate loads." Muttered Remus. The three walked into a spare compartment. Laughter could be heard._

_When James arrived he found it empty. He sat on the seat and looked out the window, the train was moving slowly._

"_You are so kidding me." _

"_Lily's here." Muttered James to himself_

"_You are HEAD boy, I think I am going to spew." Lily said not realising she was going very white and spots had started to appear, as she stood there with a drink in here hand._

"_Um, Lily." James said._

"_What, Potter!" she snapped at him, her face very white._

"_Lie down, Lily." James said._

"_Why, so you can kiss me!" Lily yelled._

"NO, you are getting blue dots all over you body and face is WHITE as snow." James replied, "Now you are shaking."

"_No… I'm…not." Lily said, she turned and then… collapsed._

"_Lily!" James shrieked. He picked her up and put her on the seat, the drink she was holding was put well away and James put his head outside the Compartment, a sixth year named Lara walked past, "Lara can you please find Kelcy and Remus and Sirius and Peter, thanks."_

_She nodded and disappeared. James felt her pulse, "Ok she has one."_


	7. Chapter 7

James was holding Lily's wrist when she noticed something, "Oh no." he turned and opened the door when he head a faint hiss. James grabbed Lily and slammed the door, when he looked inside there was about a 5 metre python.

_Kelcy came round the corner, "What is going on?" she asked running. _

"_I need your help, in here." He opened the door and lay Lily down, "What's happened?" Kelcy asked, the door opened and the other Marauders arrived, "Peter go and get the trolley lady, Sirius I need you to go and send an owl to McGonagall, Remus you can stay." James snapped._

_James bent over, he wrapped a cloth around the bite, "Sorry if it's tight Lils, but it's the only way." He whispered._

"_Move Potter." James turned around and saw McGonagall and Madame Promfry standing there._

"_That was quick." James said. _

_The Marauders walked out and Peter asked, "What happened?" James nodded at the Head compartment. _

_Sirius, Remus and Peter looked inside, "Oh my god! What the heck is it?" Remus asked._

"_A 5 metre python." James said as they walked into a spare compartment. He sat down and started to feel dizzy, "Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked._

_James shrugged his shoulders and looked at his ankle, then collapsed._

"_My head…" James muttered and open his eyes, "Hello James, I'm Marie, you were bitten by a dangerous snake."_

"_Lily," he said sitting up. He looked to the right and saw Lily lying in the bed to the right._

"_She was attacked and someone poisoned her drink." Marie said._

_Lily sat up moaning, then heard a voice, "Lily!" She turned and saw James sitting in the chair next to her bed._

"_What are you and I doing her Potter?" She asked._

"_Well on the train you went really white and got blue spots and then you collapsed and I saw a snake bite and as I was getting you out I got bitten." James replied, looking out the window._

"_You… saved… m…y life," Lily whispered, "Why?"_

"_Well, what else was I suppose do to, leave you to die?" James started to look hurt._

"_It didn't, oh James, come on." Lily said. James got up and walked out the door._


	8. Chapter 8

Lily sat in bed thinking, what had she done? I'm sorry James, she heard a voice, "Lily?" Lily turned and saw Kelcy.

"_Hey." Lily replied._

"_Do you mind if I brought someone?" Kelcy asked._

_Lily shook her head. Remus, Sirius and Peter walked in. "Hi Lily!" they said together, "Hi guys. You said someone."_

_For half an hour Lily sat with Kelcy and the three Marauders, before they left, "Remus can I talk to you?" Lily asked. He nodded._

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_James." Lily replied._

"_What happened… wait is this why he's unhappy?"_

_Lily nodded and looked out the window._

"_I misplaced my words and then I think I hurt his feelings."_

"_Lily, you have broken his heart! He likes you so much and you hate him." Remus said, then stopped._

"_What?" Lily said… "He told you that." _

_Remus nodded, "Four years, four years Lil." Then he walked out of the door._

_James was patrolling the corridors when he heard a voice, "James?" He turned and saw N-H-Nick (Nearly Headless Nick) floating towards him, "This is for you." He gave James the note and floated off through one of the walls._

_James opened the tiny folded note,_

I'm sorry,

I didn't mean to hurt you

_James sighed and put the note in his pocket and continued on patrol._

"Poor Dad." Lilly said looking at Remus, "Wait, Remus that… REMUS! That isn't the end." She said.

He nodded, "Its 10:30. Time for bed."

HUMPH 

Remus smiled as Lily and James walked in the room.

"Lilly you heard Remus, time for bed!" Lily snapped.

Lilly ran over and gave her mum a hug, then he dad.

"Night." She called

Lilly and Ginny ran up the stairs being chased by Hermonie.

James and Lily looked at Harry, "Say no more." Then ran up the stairs.

Ron followed. He smiled and then yelled, "Lilly, be quiet!" as a scream was heard through the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly, Ginny and Hermonie were nestled in their beds as Harry and Ron checked on them.

Then Ron and Harry went to their own beds and soon fell asleep, as Harry slept his dream from with his parents and sister having a picnic, which turned into someone screaming.

Harry sat up with a bolt and looked at Ron, fast asleep. He needed some water, as he got up he heard a voice, "Now for the parents."

Harry grabbed his wand and saw a cloaked figure, "Here goes." He whispered to himself.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." He yelled in his head.

The cloaked figure collapsed, dead. Harry walked up, he had murdered, "Professor…Snape." Harry turned and ran to where the footprints lead, "Hermonie, Ginny…Lily." He dropped his wand and ran to his sister's bed.

"HERMONIE!"

"What?" She yelled.

"Get everyone, Ginny, GINNY call the Ministry and Hospital."

They were both gone, he could hear Hermonie screaming, "REMUS, JAMES, LILY, RON, MR AND MRS WEALSY."

She ran in, "You didn't say anything about a dead person, wait is that Snape?" Harry nodded. He turned and looked at his sister, she was bleeding all over.

James and Lily ran in. "What is it?" Harry had tears, "She's… dy…dead." His mother pulled him into a hug and rocked him. James walked over to his daughter, lying on the bed.

"Dad." James whipped round and saw Lilly's lips move. "Ginny tell the hospital were on our way." Ginny nodded and grabbed the phone.

_10 seconds later_

James arrived at the hospital carrying Lilly, "Hurry!" he said he laid her on a bed and then she was gone.

He sat down and was joined by Remus, "She'll be fine."

_Back home._

Harry had stopped crying and was explaining to the Aurors what happened.

Lilly was sitting with Mrs Weasly, the girls and Ron. Mr Weasly was helping the Ministry, he came back, "Lily, you son won't go to jail, but you son killed a mass murderer." Lily smiled, "One less worry." The tears began to fall.

Hermonie got up and went into their room, then came back with a photo she had found, "Look!" She showed a photo of 14-year-old Lilly and a beautiful Phoenix, "She told me about the Phoenix. Firecatcher was her name."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow. How gorgeous." Lily said with tears still flowing.

Hermonie replied, "Lilly told us that when ever she was sad, Fire was there to comfort her and then one morning she awoke the parents she had were dead and her house trashed, Fire missing. She was devested."

Lily got up and hugged Hermonie, "you've made me feel heaps better. Now I think you should go back to the Weasly's."

Molly nodded and everyone appated back to the Weasly's.

Lilly sighed, she needed someone, when she heard a voice, "Lilly miss there is someone at the door." Lily turned and saw Jazz standing there.

"Thanks Jazz, you can go now." Lily said nodding.

Lily walked down the stairs and screamed, "SIRIUS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MURDERED." Wormtail came running down the stairs. He chuckled along with Sirius. "I got my goddaughter a present." Lily gave him a hug and then he picked up a cage, inside was a beautiful, phoenix. "Fire." Lily whispered, the bird picked up her head and started singing.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Lily took them into the living room. "Hermonie told me a story that Lilly had a phoenix named Fire, one night she woke up and Fire was gone, her parents were murdered…" She stopped.

"I thought you were her parents." Squeaked Wormtail

Lily sighed and told them her daughter's story.

"Sirius, there's something else. Lilly is in hospital, she had a curse that half worked, Harry heard a scream and then he performed a curse and killed… Snape." She said with the tears coming back.

"After the millions of times the Marauders and I tried, it took him one shot, EXELLENT!" He said smiling, "Shall we all go to the hospital?"

Lily nodded.

_5 seconds later._

Lily arrived in the hallway next to the room where Lilly was, "You two stay here." They nodded. Lily went in and took Fire with her, once the bird saw her mistress, she flew and landed on top of Harry's head, "Ouch… Mum!" James turned and saw Lily standing there. "Hi" was all he said.

"Phoenix tears. Mum!" Harry whispered. They all turned and the blood was slowing stopping and she was going back to normal.

"I have a surprise for you all!" Lily said as she heard her daughter start to sleep, peacefully.

She went to the door and knocked, Peter opened the door and walked in,

"Wormtail, what…SIRIUS!" James ran off to his long lost friend. Harry got up and whispered, "Pinch me, OUCH!" He turned, "LILLY!"


	11. Chapter 11

"What did I miss?" Lilly asked sitting up, "Fire!" She shrieked. Fire flew onto her shoulder and a wonderful peaceful tune was heard through the corridor.

"Not much! That hurt, Lilly." Harry said rubbing his elbow.

Sirius walked up to Harry and patted him on the back, "You are a true Marauder, boy." Harry smiled.

"What." James said half asleep.

"Um… we tried so many times and it took him ONE shot. You are the best godson I have ever HAVE."

"Snape?" James asked

Sirius nodded, "Now, let the poor girl have some sleep and we'll go back home and be back tomorrow."

"Mum, can you wait two seconds?" Lilly asked.

Her mum sat down, "What is it?" her mum smiled, "this?" she pulled out the photo. She stopped, a glowing white Pegasus stood there.

"Storm. One morning he was gone too." Lilly said.

"He'll be back." Lily said giving her daughter a hug and the appated home.

"Fire, you can go." Lilly mumbled.

**(This is now in Fire's point of view.)**

She was circling high and looking, she had a feeling of where the Pegasus was. She kept circling when she heard muffled whinnies, she turned and flew as fast as she could to a group of white.

She let out a shrill when she saw a herd of white Pegasus. A dozen galloped away except one, who head shot up, he had lots of scars and was very sad.

His glowing had faded when he was taken away, from the thing that cared the most, his mistress, he tried to escape, but was chained up for 2 weeks. He had finally learnt to obey the leader.

He let out a neigh and reared up. He turned and bowed talking to the others. He then unfolded his wings and took off.

The pair flew as Storm whinnied happily, he was going home, to the thing that loved him, his best friends, Lilly and Firecatcher.

**(Back to Lilly)**

Lilly heard a neigh and sat up, she rubbed her eyes. "STORM!" She shrieked, "Look at you. What happened boy?" She ran up and pulled out something out from her pocket, "Is this from you.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly swung around. "You can talk?"

"Only in your mind." Replied Storm tossing his head.

Storm walked a step closer as Lilly held out a ring, there was a shining pink ruby sitting in the middle, with two diamonds on each side, they glistened in the night.

Lilly swung on Storm's back as he took another step closer, he shook his head and took off into the night. Fire followed.

After 5 minutes of flying Storm snorted, "This is where I have been." He whispered. They touched down on the ground as a nervous mare walked out, "Look! She has it." Storm said, telling everyone in his own language.

The mare walked forward, "My name is Lightning." Lilly heard in her mind, "My name is Lilly," she said back. Lilly stepped forward and starched Lightning on the forehead.

The other Pegasus stepped forward and told Lilly their names, "Leyla, Knight, Pipa, Ponytail, Rapadash, Zelda and Pearl."

Lilly greeted them all them said, "I must go, I don't want to cause any alarm." She whispered, "I'll come back." She mounted Storm and flew into the air.

Lightning whispered, "He is much happier. Look at him."

Lilly smiled as they arrived back at the hospital. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

The next morning Lilly woke up and yawned, there was a nurse next to her, "Morning, ready to go home?" She asked

Lilly nodded.

"Meet you at home. Storm." Said a voice in her mind.

She just smiled.

_2 days later_

Harry had gone out with Remus and Sirius leaving Lilly, Lily and James at home. An owl flew in

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am going to arriving to see you and your family in 10 minutes._

_Please be ready._

_Professor McGonagall_

Lilly ran up the stairs "MUM, DAD, were going to have a visitor."


	13. Chapter 13

There was knock at the door, Lilly ran down the stairs as Jazz answered it, Lilly stopped as the house elf went flying, "That's not good." She hid as a Death Eater walked past. Lilly muttered a quiet spell and pointed her wand out, there was a shot of light as the Death Eaters collapsed.

Lilly shook her head and ran to Jazz, she had a freezing charm on, which Lilly took off in two seconds.

"Miss Potter, what is going on?" Lilly swung around,

"Professor, I don't know, Jazz thought it was you, then she was flying across the room and then the Death… Eaters entered." She said pointing at the dead DE.

"Did you do that?" Lilly nodded.

James and Lily walked downstairs as the DE vanished.

"Hello!"

"James, Lily. This day is getting better and better!" Professor McGonagall said smiling, "Anyway, if Lilly wants to, she can come to Hogwarts with her brother on the 1st September. She will be in Gryffindor and well that's it. Oh yes is Remus around?"

James shook his head.

"Well when he comes back ask him if he wants to teach again."

"Professor McGonagall, can I take Storm and Fire?" Lilly asked.

The Professor turned around, "Who?"

Lilly lead her outside and let out a whistle, there was a screech and Fire flew onto her shoulder, then Storm landed on the ground in front of them.

"A phoenix and a Pegasus?"

"He's very good, he's already friends with Witherwings. So he can stay with Hagrid, all he eats is grass."

"Very well." McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor." Lilly said and ran into the house.

"Dad, can go we outside?" Lilly asked. As her mum walked out the door, to go and see her sister.

Her dad nodded, as they walked outside.

"You want me to do something? This?" He said and in a flash he was his stag transformation.

A rat came out the door, followed by a big black dog. Lilly smiled. Remus followed in his transformation.

Lilly smiled, "Like the old times, "Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony."

Padfoot let out a bark and chucked Lilly on the stags back as they raced along the fields, out the back of Remus' house.


	14. Chapter 14

"That night as the Weasly's had tea with the Potter, Lilly asked Remus, "Can you tell us the rest of the story? Please?" Lilly begged. "Please!" 

"Fine, who wants the rest of the story?" Remus asked, the hands shot up, "I take that as a yes."

"What story?" James and Lily asked in unison,

Sirius let out some chuckles, "I think I know, Miss Evans and Mr Potter." He said taking a bow and then sitting next to the kids on the floor, "Me, me I wanna story!"

"SHUSH!" Lilly snapped.

"Just like her mother." Sirius whispered to Remus, Lilly and Lily threw a pillow at him, which knocked him over.

_That night James continued on patrol until midnight, before heading off to bed._

"_Were you scared?" Kelcy asked_

"_What is it like to be poisoned and um… dead?" A blonde asked._

_Lily was being bombarded with questions,_

"_Shut up!" Lily said yelling, "Now if you don't mind I would like some breakfast!" She got up and walked out of the portrait. _

"_Morning Lily!" Lily saw Sirius, Remus and Peter waving at her as she arrived in the Great Hall._

_She sat down and took a piece of toast, "Welcome back Lily." Professor Slughorn said as he walked past. _

"_Thanks, where's James this morning?" She asked Remus who was sitting next to her._

"_Don't know, actually I haven't seem him since he left for patrol." Remus said looking around. _

"_Right." Lily said, she got up followed by Kelcy and they left the hall._

_As Lily walked towards Potions, she heard chuckling, "That ought to do." She hid as Lucius and his group walked past. "Hi Kelcy, what are you doing here?" Was heard as Lucius walked past. Lily came out of her hiding spot as the boys had gone, "What…?" Kelcy asked, Lily dragged her into Potions._

"_Lily, have you seen James?" Professor Slughorn asked._

"_No Professor." Lily said._

_(That evening)_

_Lily was doing some homework, when she heard a cry, she opened window and a black owl flew in._

_Lily saw something on its leg and took it off._

_Look east, then north a floor and look for the black door._

_She did and gasped, "Snape, what are you doing?" She ran to the common room, "Remus, Sirius Peter?" It was empty._


	15. Chapter 15

"_Lilykins, did you call us?" Sirius was at the stairs she grabbed his arm,_

"_Ouch, this is hurting!" _

"_Read and follow." She said, _

"_So it's Snape…"_

"_You black haired fish! James, they are holding James up there, look harder." Lily snapped_

_She sprinted down the stairs followed by Sirius who grabbed Remus and Peter._

"_I know where that is." She stopped as she realised she was at the door she turned and grabbed something. _

"_Oi!" Was heard,_

"_Snape! Open the door. NOW." Lily said yelling, He did, "Remus look after him." She went in followed by Sirius. _

"_Prongs?" Sirius asked. "PRONGS!" he ran to his best mates side, "What, Lily… help." Lily was there, "Peter, get the headmaster and Madame Promfy. He's been attacked, by… by a Death… Ea…ter." Lily stopped. She walked outside the door, "YOU, KILLER! Even though he is not dead, you attacked. YOU COLD BLOODED ATTACKER!" Lily was screaming._

"_Lily, calm down." Dumbledore was there. "In there." She said shaking, "Remus, Peter take Lily back to the dormitory." He turned, "My office." He said leading Snape away._

_It had been 2 days since James had been attacked and Lily still had not visited him, Snape had detention for the rest of the school year, and life was pretty quiet. Lily wrote to her family, telling them what had happened to her and James, when she got some shocking news, she had just received the Daily Prophet, when she saw the headlines _

HALF THE FAMILY, DEAD 

Half of the Potter family have been murdered, except for James Potter and his parents, all the rest of his family gone.

**They include….**

_Lily stopped, she ran to the hospital wing, "No you can't come in." Madame Promfry said, then she showed the newspaper, "10 minutes."_

_Lily ran in, "What are you doing here…" James said, _

"_James, your family, except you mum and dad." She gave him the paper and sat down._

_His eyes widened. "Go." He whispered._

_She left, telling Remus, Kelcy, Peter and Sirius along the way._

_Sirius left headed towards the hospital wing._


	16. Chapter 16

_It had been 2 weeks and James was finally out of the hospital wing with a long scar down his arm. _

_For the next 3 days Lily said nothing to him except a quick hello and that was it. Then one night they finally had the chance to talk as they were on patrol._

"_James, I still haven't had the chance to thank you for saving my life on the train."_

"_It's ok, I saved yours, you saved mine. Plus Sirius thinks you were pretty cool yelling a Snape like that."_

_Lily blushed, "This is for you." She took out the Invisibility cloak and gave it to him._

"_Thanks, you feeling ok?" James asked._

"_Yeah, just tired, why." _

_James stopped outside the Fat Lady, muttered the password, "Go and get some sleep, I'll be fine. Can you keep a secret?"_

_Lily nodded_

_He muttered something else, a map appeared with everyone in Hogwarts._

"_Just look around, you'll find me." James said as he walked down the hallway._

_Lily ran up the stairs and into her bed and watched every move that people were doing._

_At midnight she put it under her pillow and fell asleep. _

"_Lily, can I have it now?" James whispered to her. _

_Lily nodded and gave him the map, as her muttered something else everything drained away._

"_Thanks." She whispered back and smiled at him_

There was knock at the door, which Lilly ran to get. "Um, mum you better come here."

Lily got up and went to the door and closed it behind her as she went out,

Lilly came back, "Do you know a man that has white hair and a long white beard?" She asked. Everyone ran to the window. "That's… that's… Dumbledore!" Hermonie shrieked.

The door opened and in walked Dumbledore and Lily, "Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you real?" Asked Ginny.

Dumbledore stopped, "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

A black dog walked along the platform and in though the barrier. A black haired girl followed along with her brother. A man followed.

"Well Lilly, Harry have a great year." The black dog had turned into Sirius, people on platform 9 ¾ gasped. "Thanks Sirius, we'd better go, come on Professor." Lilly said to Remus.

Remus smiled, "Do you think they mind?"

Lilly shook her head, "They thought you were the best, I wrote to every Gryffindor, Come on." She said dragging her brother away as they waved to Sirius, who was a black dog again.

As Lilly sat down she opened her the cage and Fire flew onto her shoulder and quietly she played a tune. "Good girl." Lilly murmured. There was a knock on the door, "Hi Lilly!" It was Ginny.

(Ginny and Lilly are the same age)

"Hi Ginny, excited?" Lilly asked

"Not really, I think that it's going to be a wicked year!" Lilly said smiling

"Why?"

Lilly giggled, "Well I've sort of taken dad's cheeky side. Plus I've got Storm as well as Fire."

"Who?"

Lilly unzipped her suitcase and brought out the picture of a Pegasus, she opened the window and tapped three times, "See you at Hogwarts, Storm." There was a rattle of the picture and Storm emerged and flew into the sky.

"Wow, maybe this is going to be a cool year." Ginny said nodding.

"Well, look we have a new face, bit old for a first year." Lilly and Ginny swung around and there stood two Slytherins, "Get out. This is ours." They said.

"No." Lilly snapped.

The boys pulled out their wand, as some Slytherin girls walked up.

"OOO I'm scared." Lilly said, she quickly pulled out her wand as her Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville and Luna walked in. They all sat down, Harry smiling.

"Help your sister." Ginny whispered.

They boys were getting angry. When Lilly shouted, "Charzillious." The boys turned different colours then ran off looking green. Lilly yelled after them, "Your pants have fallen down."

She sat back down with everyone laughing.

"So that's why you didn't help you sister." Hermonie said looking relieved but was laughing.

Lilly muttered something to herself and in an instant was in her robes, "Wicked, teach me." Ron said, his eyes widening.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone filled into the Dining Hall, the Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs and the Gryffindors laughing what the new girl, 'Lilly' had done. The Slytherins sat there looking glum when Professor McGonagall stepped up, "Everyone, I have an announcement, we are having a visitor! Tonight, can anyone guess?" She asked

Lilly, Harry, Hermonie, Ron and Ginny's hand shot up, "Lilly."

"Dumbledore." She said everyone went quiet.

"No."

"Minerva, she is right." Everyone turned and Dumbledore was standing there.

"Lilly how did you know?" McGonagall asked.

"Well." she said standing up "It was the second night of my…" She looked at Harry. He nodded. "The second night of my parents at home and a figure arrived at the door…" She was interrupted.

"Your parents are alive, Lily and James?" A Huffelpuff asked.

"Yes. Anyway well I went back into the lounge room where Sirius, Remus, Hermonie, the Weasly's and Wormtail was and we had a peek and well, that's it."

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and said two words, "Dig in."

The food came out of nowhere (as usual) and there was laughs at the food, crackling, roast, chicken, fries, vegetables, (which no one touched) and for dessert was ice-cream, cake and cream!

N-H- Nick sat next to Lilly, "Well I never, tell me how is Lily, your mother?"

"Fine. You know you can talk to Harry, he is my brother." The hall went quiet except for Ron who, "This food is good, mmm chicken, what?" He looked around and went red.

After tea, Lilly went with Hagrid to his hut, where Witherwings and Storm were eating. Lilly bowed at Witherwings, who bowed back straight away, she gave him a hug and then swung onto Storms back. They flew towards the Huffelpuffs common room window.

(In the Common Room)

Janna was sitting talking to her mates about Lilly Potter when she saw someone waving. "LILLY!" She ran to the window followed by everyone else. As Lilly and Storm came to a stop and were hovering outside the window.

"Hi everyone, this is Storm." The Pegasus snorted and they flew away.


	19. Chapter 19

As Lilly was walking towards the castle, a pair of eyes were watching her as she walked towards the castle, it moved forward and let out a horrible howl the full moon was tonight, time to hunt.

Lilly swirled around, "Greyback." She let out a scream as lights flickered on, "They won't be quick enough." She muttered to herself as the werewolf approached, "LILLY RUN!" Was heard. She screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA" the werewolf fell to the ground but got up, there was a howl and there stood another werewolf, with three figures behind it. A stag dog and rat.

Greyback stepped forward and took a swipe, which got Lilly on the arm, the stag, dog, rat and wolf charged at him. Lilly had collapsed as Greyback moved forward to attack again, the stag ran up and flipped the werewolf while the rat turned into Peter, who waved at Greyback who growled. The stag was back and with the help of the wolf they pinned the werewolf down. The dog turned into Sirius and yelled, "Peter take Lilly to safety!" He said nodding at the Whomping Willow. He turned and started attacking Greyback, Peter turned into the rat and pressed the button. Storm was there picking up Lilly and taking here to the tree, laid her on the ground and flew off to get the Headmaster followed by Fire. The little man and Lilly disappeared.

After 5 minutes Dementors came and snatched Greyback, than vanished.

The stag and dog turned into their human forms and followed by the werewolf disappeared into the Whomping Willow. James walked up the stairs and patted the werewolf (Moony) and then walked into the room where Lilly lay.

He was shocked, she was scratched all over her arms and legs. "Was she bitten?"

Sirius shook his head. James let out a relief sigh, as Dumbledore and Madam Promfy walked in.

"I'll write to you." Dumbledore said as he carried Lilly out, "Hey Remus." He said to the werewolf. (Lilly and Lily made him a potion so that he is friendly.)

James, Sirius and Wormtail sat with the werewolf as Lilly was taken away to the Hospital Wing.

"EVERYONE UP, HARRY GET UP YOU SIS HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" Hermonie screamed. Harry sat up, "What!"

"Come on, everyone else has to go the Hall." Hermonie said. They boys moaned.

"COME ON! We had a Who Know You follower HERE!" Everyone was up.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sis when are you going to wake up?" Harry said as he watched his sister sleep peacefully.

"What?" The figure sat up

"Madame Promfy, Lilly is awake." Harry called.

"O good, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Ok, a little dizzy." Lilly said lying back down.

"You better go to class Mr Potter, you've missed 2 lessons today." Madame Promfy said walking Harry out.

"What happened? I remember seeing…"

"Don't tell me, the Head of Ministry for Magic is coming, you're a hero." She disappeared.

"Psst." Was heard as Lilly turned and saw a house elf standing on the floor.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"Dobby, I brought you some pancakes." The house elf said.

"Hi Dobby! I'm Lilly Potter, thanks. You can go now, if you want." Lilly said stuffing her face with the pancakes.

Lilly came out of the hospital the day it was Hogsmade Day and Lilly was given permission to go. She walked with Harry, Hermonie, Ginny and Ron.

Lilly stopped when they arrived, everyone was behind them, stopped too. Lilly gasped, "Everyone back to the castle." All the students turned and ran towards the castle, "Why are you back?" Filch asked.

Hermonie replied, "The whole place is deserted, ripped up and down, heaps of mess. It's scary."

"Greyback." Lilly said, "He came from that direction, it was the full moon, he tared the place apart."

Everyone started talking. "Ok, quiet you have a free day, no leaving Hogwarts. Understood!" Professor Lupin said arriving.

Everyone disappeared into different directions, while Lilly waited and walked up to Professor Lupin, "Thank you for saving my life." She said, hugging him around the waist.

"That's ok, how are you?" He asked

"Fine, thanks for asking." Lilly said than ran to find her brother. She found him with the Gryffindor team on the pitch flying along with Ginny.

She walked up, "Hey, what you doing?"

Her brother had walked off to talk to Lupin when Ron replied, "Boring stuff, what's something we can do?" He said.

Lilly smiled. She walked to her brother's broom, "Do you think he'll mind?" She smiled, "A game?"


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone jumped on as Lilly grabbed the Snitch, "First on to get it wins. Weaslys, me and the beaters and Alicia on the other. Ready? 1, 2, 3." She opened the catch and the snitch flew away.

Ron grinned, "Let's go." Lilly kicked off and flew circles around everything, "Is it just me or is she really good?" Ginny asked.

Alicia nodded, "She is good. Oi Harry, check out your sis!" She called, as the girl flew past and did a loop-to-loop.

Harry ran up, "LILLY!" She flew down and gave him the broom and jumped on Storm instead.

As day dawned the next day, Lilly felt a peck on her face, she sat up and Fire was there with the Daily Prophet.

"Thanks. Great, EXCELLENT," she ran into the boy's dormitory, "HARRY, YOUR IN THE PAPER! BIG TIME." She said throwing a pillow at him. She jumped onto his bed as he sat up, "Great."

DAILY PROPHET MURDERED BY CHOSEN ONE Page 1 and 2 

**THE RETURN OF POTTERS**

Page 3 and 4 

**DEMONTORS BACK!**

Page 5 

**A NEW FACE**

Page 6 

**Stories by Rita Seeker and Rylan Mesa**

McGonagall walked in the room, "Potter, is this true?" Everyone in the common room was awake and listening, "Every single word." He said nodding.

"GO HARRY!"

"AWESOME MATE."

"BLOODY BRIALLIANT."

McGonagall looked angry, "You will make an super Auror." She said smiling, than walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

"It wasn't all me." Harry said sitting at the fireplace, "Lilly helped!" He smiled.

"What!" Lilly said sitting up, "I didn't help, I was taken."

"Lil, tell us, PLEASE!" Was heard through the common room.

"Fine, sit and listen, when I was 13 I was walking one day near the shrieking shack, when I heard I rustle in the bushes, I looked around and saw nothing so I continued on. I had heard howling that night, I remember walking in and seeing a dog and to my surprise a werewolf. I smiled than ran out. The last thing I remember was looking up at the Shack as I turned back, then it went all black."

"Wicked!" Fred Weasly said

"Well… what are you 2 doing here?" She said shaking her head and the twins were still there, looking happy.

"Well we where in the castle when saw the paper, then we heard McGonagall and followed, here ever since." They both said, looking proud with then selves.

"Anyway I woke up in a dark room and heard a voice, 'We have her Lord.' I sat up, I had heard of The Dark Lord before and I remember seeing someone, they spoke, 'Hello young Potter.' I remember screaming and hearing, 'Shut up little girl!' I said 'Who are you?'

'WHO AM I, WHO AM I? I am Lord Voldemort, the best wizard in the world,' I screamed back at him, 'YOU'RE A MURDERER, YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE.' I said in my head, 'Get rid of him, them all PLEASE!' Then I heard screams and I opened eyes, and saw a dog and werewolf attacking the people.

The last thing I remember was seeing them turn into people before fainting and then I woke up in the Three Broomsticks, that's where I've been ever since. Until 3 months ago I went back to the Shrieking Shack and that is where I met Remus and he took me home." Lilly smiled and then walked out followed by Harry and Ron who had his mouth open.

As she walked out the doors, faces were standing there, "YOU ROCK POTTERS!"

Lilly cried out, "Sirius!" She ran past everyone and ran into the arms of her mum and dad. Sirius stood there, "What?" He said.

"James, Lilly how nice to see the smart girl and the Marauder back." Professor Slughorn stepped forward, followed by Hagrid, "Excellent!"

Lilly faced everyone, she saw Tonks, Moony, Kingsly Shacklebolt and many more form the Ministry including the head, Percy and Fudge.

The head of Ministry stepped forward, "We have come to thank you and wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He said.

"What… why…" Lilly said  
"The Demontors, there back! Many more things including…


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, we have arrested Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy as well as many death eaters. The Dementors have returned, like I said and the dark side is losing its power."

Lilly smiled, "Wicked!"

(I'm skipping to Christmas break)

Lilly and Harry stepped off the train as they heard a bark as Sirius ran towards them.

"Did Mum or Dad come?" Harry asked.

"Yep." They turned around and Lily and James were standing next to Mr and Mrs Weasly.

Harry and Lilly smiled. They ran to their parents who smiled and hugged them. They walked out into the muggle world and drove to Potter Mansion where they had moved to in the school time.

When they reached the house Lilly took the picture to the stable and put Storm inside and looked around.

Lilly ran to the house, "Miss Lilly, I am Jasper, one of the many house elves. I am to take you around your home."

Lilly followed and after a tour she ran to find her family and found them by the pool, her brother was standing next to it. Lilly snuck up and pushed him in and laughed, "Hey, that's not far." He said, but was smiling, Lilly ran out and returned in her bathers. "Watch out!" She yelled and jumped in. "What's going on?" James asked, he walked to the edge and Lily pushed him in, James grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him.

Remus, Wormtail and Sirius walked in the door as laughter was heard throughout the house.

The tree looked at each other and smiled, this was going to be a good Christmas.

One the day before the return to Hogwarts, Fire came flying in with the Daily Prophet.

MASS OUTBREAK 

The Dementors and the Ministry are in an uproar over 6 death eaters escaped….

Lilly looked at her dad, who was know working for the Ministry. He shook his head and walked out the door, to work. Lilly and her mother went to visit her sister for the day while Harry stayed at home, thinking of a plan.

"Come on Lil!" Harry called as they walked though the barrier onto Platform 9¾ , the train was sitting there as usual, but looked even cleaner.

"Bye, Mum, dad. Hermonie! Ron!" Harry called as he waved to his parents. "Bye mum and dad, see you at the end of the year." Lilly said. They were gone as the Hogwarts Express moved out of sight.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a minute, Lilly." Harry said and dragged his sister into a compartment.

"I have a plan." He said.

"What?" Lilly asked

"A way to destroy Voldemort."

"Continue."

"When we get a Hogwarts, I'll tell Hermonie and Ron that we need to talk to Hagrid. We'll get back on the train and come back to London, which it does, get my cloak and go to Godrics Hollow. The we fight everyone Dark Person we see."

Lilly gasped, "Harry. Very well."

Harry smiled and Ron, Ginny and Hermonie came in. "Finished? Good." The rest of the train journey was talked about Christmas and Lilly pushing Harry in the pool, Sirius and James having a food fight, than a pillow fight.

When they arrived Harry said to Ron and Hermonie, "Guys, we need to go to talk to Hagrid quickly we'll meet you in the hall."

Ron and Hermonie nodded as Lilly and Harry left and snuck their way onto the train and in 5 minutes was off.

They finally arrived in London and under the invisibility cloak they snuck out of the train and into muggle world, they found a deserted alley way where they apparated to Godrics Hollow.

When they arrived they went to the old house of the Potters, when they got inside they heard voices, "No Cissy stay and look after the 3 horuxes."

"Yes Bellatrix."

Harry and Lilly smiled as Bellatrix walked past, Lilly pulled out her wand and so did Harry and they both shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA" Wormtail and Bellatrix collapsed, dead.

They ran to the horuxes and Lilly cried, "_Destroy hexes!_" The 3 horuxes shattered and they heard Voldemort screaming, as part of his soul was shattering into a million pieces.

Lilly and Harry whipped on the cloak and got on Storm who was patiently waiting. They flew into the air and saw a group of people running into the old Potter house.

They smiled, found a cave well away and fell asleep.

(Hermonie)

Hermonie sat up and rubbed her eyes, Lilly's bed was still empty. She sat up and Hedwig though the window with the Daily Prophet.

**Narcissa and Bellatrix Dead!**

Narcissa and Bellatrix have been found dead in the house where Voldemort attacked the Potters. 3 horuxes were found shattered into a million pieces. The Ministry cannot find the killers but people heard…


	25. Chapter 25

Hermonie gasped, "Harry, Lilly, No!" She got up and dressed as fast as she could than ran to McGonagall's office.

"Professor, the killings, Harry and Lilly!"

"Slow down Hermonie, tell it to me slowly."

Hermonie told McGonagall the whole story and when she finished Hermonie said, "What if they die?"

"They won't I'll contact the Ministry at once."

When Hermonie went to the Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore rose and raised his hands for silence.

"If you have read the paper this morning, you will be shocked. I can tell who those people that killed them are. Would you like to know?"

"YES!" Was heard through the Hall.

"Lilly and Harry Potter. Thought to have been talking to Hagrid they got back on the train and now are well hidden and fighting the Dark side. We think they are trying to kill You Know Who."

Gasps were heard as Hermonie silently cried, Lilly had so many hard times, now this.

(Back to the Potter kids)

Lilly and Harry woke up and ate some of the berries Storm and Fire had found them before they got on Storm's back, but stopped, "No master please!" Was heard

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered

"And Voldemort." Lilly whispered back

They ran forward and started to fire curses at the Death Eaters and Lilly pushed Malfoy out of the way, "Save yourself, tell the story. Storm." Storm came and picked up Malfoy and flew away.

After ½ and hour Lilly and Harry were hot on the trail on Voldemort and had killed the Death Eaters. They stopped at a run down house.

They ran in when they heard his laugh still firing curses.

"You can never kill me!" He screeched as Lilly pulled Harry into a hiding spot.

"Your wand." She said as she pulled out a globe. She took the ring she wore and raised the wands and muttered, "_Accio Globe."_

The globe began to glow and after 2 seconds Lilly whispered, "Target Lord Voldemort." It vanished.

"You can't hide from me!" Voldemort cried as he found them, "AVADA KEDAVRA" he screamed as Lilly shouted, "NOW!" The globe whistled and plunged into Voldemort's heart.

There were screams filling the air.

"LILLY! Please no." Harry called Storm and the Pegasus took him away.

A blonde haired boy ran out and to the girls sides, he picked her up and disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry shat in the cave that night, shaking and crying when he heard voices, "Harry?"

It was Percy, "What are you doing in here?"

"I killed him, but he killed her." He said with tears silently flowing down his cheeks.

"Minister, James." Percy called, the two men came running in, "Harry, where's your sister?" James asked.

"He killed Voldemort, but Voldemort killed Lilly. Where Harry?" Harry jumped on Storm while Fire flew ahead.

Strom stopped he could hear Fire crying. He started to canter and when they arrived Harry ran inside, "LILLY." The minister, Percy, James and some other wizards that arrived ran in. The girl was gone.

(Blonde haired boy.)

Draco arrived at the hospital carrying the girl that saved his life in his arms, he bounded up the stairs and met a doctor. "Can you keep her secret, I've felt her heart beat one or two times."

The doctor took the Lilly and Draco into a private room and examined her, "She is not dead. The curse was powerful, but she had something…"

"Voldemort."

"Voldemort didn't. We'll have to keep an eye on her, but she will be kept secret." The doctor left, Draco turned,

"Thanks for saving my life, Lilly Potter." He smiled and vanished.

(At Hogwarts)

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasly." Hermonie and Ron turned, Dumbledore was striding towards them , "Come with me please."

They arrived at the stairs and when they walked in the office Hermonie shrieked, "HARRY!"

Harry looked up, "Hi guys." He was still silently crying.

"We heard about Bellatrix and Narcissa, what about…"

"Voldemort, he's gone. Lilly too."

Ron and Hermonie stopped smiling at once, "Lilly." The tears appeared in Hermonie's eyes

Two weeks later 

Lilly groaned and sat up, "Hello, Lilly."

Lilly turned and saw a nurse standing next to her.

"Hi, what did I miss."

"Nothing, except everyone thinks your dead, apart from the hospital and Mr Malfoy."

"The blonde boy?" The nurse nodded,

"Get some rest dear." Lilly fell back on the covers and was fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

There was music filling the hall for the ball they were holding and everyone was having a good time, parents, the Ministry, everyone was there, except for one of the hero's, Lilly Potter.

(Hermonie)

Hermonie was walking towards the Hall, when she heard a voice, "Hermonie?"

She swung around and gasped, She could not believe her eyes, "Lilly, oh my gosh! Your alive!"

The girls hugged each other, "No telling anyone but can you get my brother." Lilly said.

Hermonie nodded and walked into the Hall with a smile on her face, "Harry, someone would like to see you."

Harry nodded and walked out.

(Lilly)

Lilly sat waiting, when she heard a voice she really wanted to, "Lilly! I thought you were dead."

"So did I, but a blonde boy helped me and I found out, I wasn't dead because I had a give the Voldemort didn't. Now listen."

(Hall)

Dumbledore sat watching when he saw the doors open and Harry walked in followed by someone who face was shinning and in a beautiful dress.

"Sirius." He said nudging him, pointing at his godson, Sirius shook his head and then realised, he wasn't dreaming, "LILLY!" He said as he ran to the front of the hall.

He pulled his goddaughter into a hug and just smiled. James and Lily had taken a walk near the lake and when they heard screams of joy they towards the hall.

When they arrived. Lily was crying. She ran to her daughter and cried even more, Hermonie was smiling while she stood next to Sirius, who looked like he was going to burst. Ron looked at Harry saw his face, he was happier than ever before.

James said, "You really have taken on the Marauders haven't you, except you everyone." He said as he hugged his daughter. The Minister of Magic came and shook her hand as Lilly kept smiling.

That night Lilly was walking to see someone special too, her Storm and Fire. There was a screech and whinny as she whistled standing on the hill.

She sat on Storm and smiled, then realised someone was standing on the edge of the forest, she cantered over, "Hey Draco." She said, "Thanks for saving my life."

**THE END**


	28. Chapter 28

It was ordinary day of a muggle, but for Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts, the year was about to start.

"Prongs, Padfoot wait up." Remus called running to catch up with his mates, Peter followed.

It was the boys seventh year and James had some news, of course when he told everyone they just well…um fainted (badly)

"Come again?" Remus asked.

"I A.M H.E.A.D B.O.Y." James spelt it out.

"Lily is going to kill you." The Marauders spun round and Lily's best friend, Kelcy stood there.

"That's what I thought," James said looking pale as Kelcy walked through the barricade to Platform 9 ¾.

"What that Lily is going to kill you?" Sirius asked

"Nope, guess again." James said looking even paler.

"Oh no." squeaked Peter, "She's Head Girl."

James nodded, Sirius patted him on the back, "Wow, this is going to be a good year." as he walked through barrier followed by Peter and Lupin.

James followed, "Wish me luck." He said as he headed for the Head Compartment.

"Lot's of luck mate loads." Muttered Remus. The three walked into a spare compartment. Laughter could be heard.

When James arrived he found it empty. He sat on the seat and looked out the window, the train was moving slowly.

"You are so kidding me."

"Lily's here." Muttered James to himself

"You are HEAD boy, I think I am going to spew." Lily said not realising she was going very white and spots had started to appear, as she stood there with a drink in here hand.

"Um, Lily." James said.

"What, Potter!" she snapped at him, her face very white.

"Lie down, Lily." James said.

"Why, so you can kiss me!" Lily yelled.

"NO, you are getting blue dots all over you body and face is WHITE as snow." James replied, "Now you are shaking."

"No… I'm…not." Lily said, she turned and then… collapsed.

"Lily!" James shrieked. He picked her up and put her on the seat, the drink she was holding was put well away and James put his head outside the Compartment, a sixth year named Lara walked past, "Lara can you please find Kelcy and Remus and Sirius and Peter, thanks."

She nodded and disappeared. James felt her pulse, "Ok she has one."

James was holding Lily's wrist when she noticed something, "Oh no." he turned and opened the door when he head a faint hiss. James grabbed Lily and slammed the door, when he looked inside there was about a 5 metre python.

Kelcy came round the corner, "What is going on?" She asked running.

"I need your help, in here." He opened the door and lay Lily down, "What's happened?" Kelcy asked, the door opened and the other Marauders arrived, "Sirius I need you to go and send an owl to McGonagall." James snapped.

James bent over, he wrapped a cloth around the bite, "Sorry if it's tight Lils, but it's the only way." He whispered.

"Move Potter." James turned around and saw McGonagall and Madame Promfry standing there.

"That was quick." James said.

The Marauders walked out and Peter asked, "What happened?" James nodded at the Head compartment.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked inside, "Oh my god! What the heck is it?" Remus asked.

"A 5 metre python." James said as they walked into a spare compartment. He sat down and started to feel dizzy, "Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged his shoulders and looked at his ankle, then collapsed.

"My head…" James muttered and open his eyes, "Hello James, I'm Marie, you were bitten by a python."

"Lily," he said sitting up. He looked to the right and saw Lily lying in the bed to the right.

"She was attacked and someone poisoned her drink." Marie said.

Lily sat up moaning, then heard a voice, "Lily!" She turned and saw James sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"What are you and I doing her Potter?" She asked.

"Well on the train you went really white and got blue spots and then you collapsed and I saw a snake bite and as I was getting you out I got bitten." James replied, looking out the window.

"You… saved… m…y life," Lily whispered, "Why?"

"Well, what else was I suppose do to, leave you to die?" James started to look hurt.

"It didn't, oh James, come on." Lily said. James got up and walked out the door.

Lily sat in bed thinking, what had she done? I'm sorry James, she heard a voice, "Lily?" Lily turned and saw Kelcy.

"Hey." Lily replied.

"Do you mind if I brought someone?" Kelcy asked.

Lily shook her head. Remus, Sirius and Peter walked in. "Hi Lily!" they said together, "Hi guys. You said someone."

For half an hour Lily sat with Kelcy and the three Marauders, before they left, "Remus can I talk to you?" Lily asked. He nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"James." Lily replied.

"What happened… wait is this why he's unhappy?"

Lily nodded and looked out the window.

"I misplaced my words and then I think I hurt his feelings."

"Lily, you have broken his heart! He likes you so much and you hate him." Remus said, then stopped.

"What?" Lily said… "He told you that."

Remus nodded, "Four years, four years Lil." Then he walked out of the door.

James was patrolling the corridors when he heard a voice, "James?" He turned and saw N-H-Nick (Nearly Headless Nick) floating towards him, "This is for you." He gave James the note and floated off through one of the walls.

James opened the tiny folded note,

I'm sorry,

I didn't mean to hurt you

James sighed and put the note in his pocket.

That night James continued on patrol until midnight, before heading off to bed.

"Were you scared?" Kelcy asked

"What is it like to be poisoned and um… dead?" A blonde asked.

Lily was being bombarded with questions,

"Shut up!" Lily said yelling, "Now if you don't mind I would like some breakfast!" She got up and walked out of the portrait.

"Morning Lily!" Lily saw Sirius, Remus and Peter waving at her as she arrived in the Great Hall.

She sat down and took a piece of toast, "Welcome back Lily." Professor Slughorn said as he walked past.

"Thanks, where's James this morning?" She asked Remus who was sitting next to her.

"Don't know, actually I haven't seem him since he left for patrol." Remus said looking around.

"Right." Lily said, she got up followed by Kelcy and they left the hall.

As Lily walked towards Potions, she heard chuckling, "That ought to do." She hid as Lucius and his group walked past. "Hi Kelcy, what are you doing here?" Was heard as Lucius walked past.

"Going to class, thanks." Kelcy replied.

Lily came out of her hiding spot as the boys had gone, "What…?" Kelcy asked,

"He has a crush on you." Lily said dragging her into Potions.

"Lily, have you seen James?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"No Professor." Lily said.

(That evening)

Lily was doing some homework, when she heard a cry, she opened window and a black owl flew in.

Lily saw something on its leg and took it off.

Look east, then north a floor and look for the black door.

She did and gasped, "Snape, what are you doing?" She ran to the common room, "Remus, Sirius Peter?" It was empty.

"Lilykins, did you call us?" Sirius was at the stairs she grabbed his arm,

"Ouch, this is hurting! I didn't mean it!"

"Read and follow." She said,

"So it's Snape…"

"You black haired fish with one eye! James, they are holding James up there, look harder." Lily snapped

She sprinted down the stairs followed by Sirius who grabbed Remus and Peter.

"I know where that is." She stopped as she realised she was at the door she turned and grabbed something.

"Oi!" Was heard,

"Snape! Open the door. NOW." Lily said yelling, He did, "Remus look after him." She went in followed by Sirius.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "PRONGS!" he ran to his best mates side, "What, Lily… help." Lily was there, "Peter, get the headmaster and Madame Promfy. He's been attacked, by… by a Death… Ea…ter." Lily stopped. She walked outside the door, "YOU, KILLER! Even though he is not dead, you attacked him. YOU COLD BLOODED ATTACKER!" Lily was screaming.

"Lily, calm down." Dumbledore was there. "In there." She said shaking, "Remus, Peter take Lily back to the dormitory." He turned, "My office." He said leading Snape away.

It had been 2 days since James had been attacked and Lily still had not visited him, Snape had detention for the rest of the school year, and life was pretty quiet. Lily wrote to her family, telling them what had happened to her and James, when she got some shocking news, she had just received the Daily Prophet, when she saw the headlines

HALF THE FAMILY, DEAD 

Half of the Potter family have been murdered, except for James Potter and his parents, all the rest of his family gone.

**They include….**

Lily stopped, she ran to the hospital wing, "No you can't come in." Madame Promfry said, then she showed the newspaper, "10 minutes."

Lily ran in, "What are you doing here…" James said,

"James, your family, except you mum and dad." She gave him the paper and sat down.

His eyes widened. "Go." He whispered.

She left, telling Remus, Kelcy, Peter and Sirius along the way.

Sirius left headed towards the hospital wing.

It had been 2 weeks and James was finally out of the hospital wing with a long scar down his arm.

For the next 3 days Lily said nothing to him except a quick hello and that was it. Then one night they finally had the chance to talk as they were on patrol.

"James, I still haven't had the chance to thank you for saving my life on the train."

"It's ok, I saved yours, you saved mine. Plus Sirius thinks you were pretty cool yelling a Snape like that."

Lily blushed, "This is for you." She took out the Invisibility cloak and gave it to him.

"Thanks, you feeling ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, just tired, why."

James stopped outside the Fat Lady, muttered the password, "Go and get some sleep, I'll be fine. Can you keep a secret?"

Lily nodded

He muttered something else, a map appeared with everyone in Hogwarts.

"Just look around, you'll find me." James said as he walked down the hallway.

Lily ran up the stairs and into her bed and watched every move that people were doing.

At midnight she put it under her pillow and fell asleep.

"Lily, can I have it now?" James whispered to her.

Lily nodded and gave him the map, as he muttered something else everything drained away.

"Thanks." She whispered back and smiled at him 

Lily walked down the hallway to Care of Magical Creatures and out the door, "Lils, wait up!" She heard. She turned around and saw Kelcy, James and Remus running towards her. "Come on slowpokes!" She called running, but then stopped. The weather had turned horrible, a dark grey sky and storm clouds were heading their way. The group shrugged their heads. As they approached the cabin where Professor Justin was waiting for everyone. "Come on everyone. This way."

Everyone followed the Professor to the lake, "We are going to the be studying the merpeople that live here. I want you in groups of four, start." Remus, Kelcy, James and Lily walked to the far end, James whispered, "Get it out." Lily and Kelcy looked puzzled. Remus pulled out a flute and began to play a quiet, peaceful tune. Lily smiled and looked into the lake, she whispered, "Look." A merperson had emerged. It had a translator in his mouth, "Hello, have I seen you before?"

"Remus and James. This is Lily and Kelcy." James said.

"Ah James! How are you my boy! I'm Jackson, the head guard of the king."

Kelcy sat forward, "Can I draw you?"

"She's a excellent drawer." Remus replied and Kelcy blushed.

Jackson nodded and kept floating on the water.

After 10 minutes, "I'm done, thanks." Kelcy said as Lily and James finished studying the clothes and features.

"Your welcome, start playing if you need me," He dived in them came back up, "When are you free, the king wants you to play for him."

"This weekend, here at noon." Remus replied.

The merperson vanished.

"Come in everyone." Professor Justine called. Everyone handed in their project and walked to the castle.

James winked at Lily as she smiled and blushed, "James can you come with me", Dumbledore asked as they entered the Hall.

James nodded and followed Dumbledore as they went to his office, "Mum, Dad?" There stood 2 figures, looking sad but happy to see him.

"We have some news, your Aunt Joy, cousin Samantha and Grandma Justine are all alive! Your grandfather is in a deadly coma and so is Uncle David and cousin Tammy."

James smiled, he loved Sammy and Tammy, they were twins and so much fun to be around, plus they were witches, "Can we go and see them?"

"Yes, there is some bad news, you're going to leave Hogwarts, even though it is the last year."

"WHAT! You can't." James replied turning and running out of the room, he ran all the way to the lake, where he stopped, "My life," he said.

"James?" It was Lily

"Hi Lils, There is good news, my twin cousins Sammy and Tammy, Aunt Joy, Grandma and Grandpa are alive. The bad news is that mum and dad are taking me out if Hogwarts forever."

"WHAT! James, you can't." Lily had tears streaming down her face,

"I know… come with me." James stood up and they sneak into the common room, where James grabbed his invisibility cloak and looked at the map, his parents were coming.

(This is with Lily)

Lily sat reading, while waiting for James, when she heard voices, "I'm sure we'll find him. Lily, have you seen James." Professor McGonagall asked.

"No I haven't," she smiled at the Potters, "Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Mrs Potter said as they left the common room. Lily nodded and sighed, she heard footsteps, James was there, "Come on."

He threw into the fire some powder, took Lily's hand and they walked into the fire as he said, "St Mungos Hospital."

In 2 seconds they were standing in a deserted car park, "Let's find everyone." James said.

They walked to the counter as James said, "The Potters."

"Third floor, room 2." Said the lady at the desk, not even looking up. James and Lily walked up the stairs and found room 2, they knocked and found Sammy, Joy and James' grandma sitting next to Tammy's lifeless body.

"Hi everyone!" James said walking in.

"James, how are you?" his aunt asked, Sammy bounded up

"Hiya Prongs! And…"

"Lily Evans." Lily replied, smiling.

"Let the boy breathe, how are you James? James?"

"Tammy." He said looking at his cousin, she was now stirring and opened her eyes, "Hi Prongs, how are you!" She said.

James sat down with Lily next to him. "Bad." He mumbled.

"What?"

Lily looked at him she smiled at him and took over, "Not to good, he was really happy to hear about you guys, but his parents are taking him out of Hogwarts…"

"Tomorrow." James replied, looking unhappy.

"Excuse me but how many months are left?" Tammy asked

"Ten." James said. "Three months until Christmas and seven until we finish Hogwarts."

"Thank you for telling me James, now go back to school and I will talk to you mother." His grandma said.

They turned to leave, "Lily?" Lily stopped and turn around, "Take care of him. Please." Lily nodded and walked away.

James and Lily arrived at school as the first bell was going to go to class, "Hi Prongs!"


	29. Chapter 29

"I see that I cannot help you with, so you can come with me to the Ministry and find out." Dumbledore said, Fawkes his phoenix was sitting on his perch singing, which Fire replied to from her hunting time.

Dumbledore and Lilly stepped into the fire and yelled, "Ministry for

Magic!" They stepped out of the fire and walked through the halls, into the head of ministry's office, "Dumbledore, Miss Potter."

"Hello Rufus, we need your help. Lilly hear has noticed that now the scar exactly like her brother is appearing."

Rufus stepped forward and examined, "She looks like her brother, father, mother, but yet her brother is the only other one with a scar. Let's go and talk to Kingsly Shacklebolt."

Lilly nodded and followed Rufus, but stopped and snuck up behind someone she knew, "BOO!" She said.

"Lilly Marie Potter" The person in the chair swung around, "James. Good to see you. Your little girl is getting her brothers scar, yet even if Voldemort attacked her it was at her stomach."

James smiled, "Well Harry was the chosen one, but she helped take down Voldemort. Maybe it's that. Your still in you gown from the ball." He said.

"Rufus?" It was Percy, "There's been an attack. 4 Dementors sucked the soul out of 6 muggles."

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO TOUCH ANYONE, where is it Percy?"

"The alley behind the train station." Lilly was gone.

"She can apparate? At this age?" Rufus asked.

(Lilly)

"OI Dementors. What did I tell you?"

"We stay at Azkaban until told to come by anyone," One said, sounding unhappy, "Were hungry!"

"Go back to Azkaban and wait! I will get more people as soon as I can, GO!" Lilly was angry, the Dementors vanished and Lilly ran to a little girl crying, "They killed my mummy."

"It's okay, what your name?" Lilly replied, picking up the girl and comforting her.

"Sammy Tylia."

"Hi I'm Lilly. What was your mums name?"

"Kelcy…" Sammy said pointing at the one closet, all of them were dead. Lilly bent over and pulled out a wand, "Your mum was a witch?" she asked Sammy.

"Yeah, she was friends with Lily Potter at school." Sammy said.

"Guess what, I'm Lily's daughter."


	30. Chapter 30

Sammy had a smile starting to appear. Lilly apparated back to the Ministry still holding Sammy.

"One was witch, Kelcy Tylia. This is her daughter, Sammy I found her crying, she was hiding."

James walked up and smiled, "Hello Sammy."

"Your James Potter." Sammy said.

"I'm going to take Sammy to mum, oh Rufus. Can you talk to the Muggle prime minister and ask if the Dementors can have some prisoners? They're hungry."

Rufus nodded, "Can you talk to them?"

Lilly nodded and apparated home.

"Mum?" She asked,

"In the pool." Lily called.

Lilly put Sammy down and asked Jasper to get some juice and cookies. Lilly walked Sammy to the pool, "Hey mum, this is Sammy Tylia. There's some bad news, the Dementors sucked Kelcy's soul and killed her."

The next day Sammy was tucked into a spare room near Lilly's and was fast asleep with her teddy they found at her house.

Lilly walked along the edge of the forest, she was tired of studying and wanted some fun, when she felt a electric tingle go down her spine. She turned and floating in mid air were 2 Dementors, "Thank you miss, we have satisfied our needs. We will stay at Azkaban now."

"If you get hungry, you have thousands, to many for the world."

"Our own kind miss?"

"That's was causing the mist, just 50 and it will be fine." Lilly said, the Dementors nodded and vanished.

Lilly smiled turned on her heel. Things were excellent.

The End 

(For now! I'll write some more, at the moment I'm working on Lily and James the Inside Story, the Taken Boy, It ends and begins and 3 years later. I also have finished the mystery to Sirius Black.)

**It Ends and Begins**: Harry dies, Voldemort dies, 4 people are alive, Wormtail is the regretful for what he did and there is more…

**3 years later: **It's three years after this story I wrote! Lilly is given a gift, Hogwarts! After running around after Tom Riddle Jr, saving the world and heaps more!

**The Mystery to Sirius Black: **The unknown cousin of Harry Potter an orphan is shattered when the orphanage is blown up and she meets the innocent man on the run…

**The Taken Boy: **What if on the night Lily and James didn't die? But their son was taken?


End file.
